


Small Packages

by nightshade_19



Series: Smut Exchange w/ eevaeon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy Kuroo, Don't You Dare Judge Me, Face-Fucking, First Time, Kenma's packing heat, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/pseuds/nightshade_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroKen smut</p><p>Read at your own risk :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eevaeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/gifts).



> So, eevaeon and I were talking, and she wrote me an amazing BokuKuro masterpiece called Salt (read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7976875)  
> So I decided to return the favour. I was asked for Kenma and Kuroo, awkward first time (bonus points for cheesy Kuroo), I hope this lives up to your expectations
> 
> To anyone else, read this if you want. You may like it. You may not (although I hope you do). It's all just a bit of sinful fun :)
> 
> nightshade

                “Whatcha doin’?” Kuroo purred, peeking over Kenma’s shoulder. He was lying on his stomach on Kenma’s bed, while Kenma was sat on the floor playing on his DS, leaning back against the foot of the bed.

                “Playing Pokèmon,” Kenma mumbled, twitching slightly as the feeling of Kuroo’s breath against his ear gave him an uncomfortable shiver.

                “Mhmm,” Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, “Which version?”

                “X,” Kenma replied tersely, starting to get a little irritated. Kuroo had been acting slightly off all afternoon, constantly asking pointless questions or even just starting to ask something, only to give up halfway though.

                “Pokèmon X, or Pokèmon XXX?” Kuroo asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows as Kenma turned to look at him, not looking very amused. Kuroo laughed awkwardly at Kenma’s flat response, looking away to hide his embarrassment. Normally his stupid jokes got at least and exasperated sigh.

                “When you’re ready to say what you actually want,” Kenma said softly, turning his attention back to the DS, “You can, but stop acting all weird about it,” Kenma half expected him to laugh it off, say that there wasn’t anything he wanted to say, failing that maybe he’d just tell him whatever it was that was on his mind. To his surprise neither of those things happened, rather Kuroo stayed uncharacteristically quiet and stopped bothering him.

                The next ten minutes were filled only with the sounds of Kenma tapping away at his DS and Kuroo’s annoyingly heavy breathing. Kenma started to grow uncomfortable, normally the two of them could sit in silence for hours, content just to be in the same room. For some reason, this silence felt a lot more awkward. He almost jumped a little when Kuroo finally spoke.

                “Um, so... we’ve been, dating, or whatever, for a while now...” Kuroo started, voice faltering a little as he seemed to struggle to say what he wanted to. Kenma froze, was something wrong with their relationship? Did Kuroo want to break up? They’s gotten together at the start of the year, but hadn’t really told anyone – he’d been worried people would look at them differently or something, even though Kuroo said it would be fine. Was that why he wanted to break up with him?

                “Uh, I was just wondering... we’ve already kissed once or twice, but, um,” Kuroo wasn’t even looking at Kenma anymore, not that he could tell, still staring at the DS screen. He finally screwed up his face and just blurted it all out, “Do you want to have sex?!”

                “Is... is that was this was about?” Kenma asked quietly, “I can’t believe you got so embarrassed over something like that?” Kuroo looked over at Kenma, thankful that he hadn’t just outright been grossed out or something. However, he couldn’t help but note that despite his boyfriend’s calm voice, his ears had turned a bright red. Kuroo smiled pathetically, unable to deal with how cute Kenma was.

                “So... is that a yes?” Kuroo asked flirtatiously, all embarrassment apparently lost now that it was all out in the open.

                “Weren’t you the one who was embarrassed about it a minute ago?” Kenma asked mockingly, “Only you would be so quick to return to flirting,”

                “Maybe I like it when you embarrass me?” Kuroo whispered, enjoying the sudden shiver that ran through Kenma’s body as he breathed into the boy’s burning ears.

                “Pervert,” Kenma mumbled, trying to look like he was still playing his DS

                “Don’t kink-shame me!” Kuroo cried in fake protest, “Maybe I should embarrass you instead, see if you like it?” With that Kuroo rolled off the bed and dashed out of the room. Kenma considered quickly going over and locking the bedroom door before he returned, but figured that would only encourage him.

                A few moments later Kuroo returned, stopping awkwardly in the door with something behind his back.

                “Um, just to clarify,” Kuroo began, “That was a yes... to the sex?” he mumbled the last part, remnants of his previous embarrassment clearly still present.

                “Shut up,” Kenma hissed, feeling his cheeks starting to burn now too. He wanted too, he was pretty sure by this point Kuroo had to know he wanted too as well, why make him say it. Kuroo just stayed in the doorway, shifting uncomfortably. He put whatever he was holding down and walked over to Kenma, kneeling down in front of him.

                “Um, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he mumbled, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

                “Shut up,” Kenma hissed again. Did Kuroo really think he didn’t want to? The things he did for him. “Yes,” he whispered quietly, Kuroo looking up at him, face splitting into a shit-eating grin.

                “What was that, I didn’t hear you?” Kuroo asked, Kenma glaring at him and his stupid face

                “Y-yes,” he said a little louder, finally relenting when he realised he’d have to give Kuroo what he wanted if he wanted to go any further, “Yes, I want to have sex with you,”

                “Tsk tsk,” Kuroo clicked disapprovingly, “Where’s the romance? Where’s the magic?” he asked sarcastically, “Luckily for you, your boyfriend is a romance extraordinaire!” He dashed over to grab the things he’d put down, returning to the apprehensive Kenma. He reached into the large bag of things, rummaging around before pulling out a handful of what looked like... rose petals? Kuroo then proceeded to throw them up in the air over the bed.

                “You’re making a mess of my room,” Kenma complained

                “It was already a mess,” Kuroo retorted, sticking his tongue out cheekily as he continued to pull rose petals out of the bag and throw them over the bed. “Final touch,” Kuroo announced as he walked over to the bedside table, pulling a small candle out of the bag and placed it there, lighting it with a match also supplied by his mysterious bag of goodies. Kenma snorted when he stood up to see what he was doing.

                Before him was his bed, covered in a half dozen hastily thrown handfuls of rose petals and a small candle sitting on his bedside table, Kuroo standing next to it looking mighty pleased with himself.

                “Now what?” Kenma asked with a small smile, always amused by his boyfriend’s constant surprises, curious as to what other cheesy romantic props he had.

                “The pièce de résistance,” Kuroo said with a smile, before whipping off his shirt and throwing it to the floor, falling onto the bed and positioning himself, head propped up by one arm as he looked at Kenma, beckoning with the other hand in what was probably supposed to be a seductive fashion, but just made Kenma giggle. “I’m wounded,” Kuroo cried, clutching at his chest, “I hope you don’t laugh when we get to the big reveal,”

                “Big reveal?” Kenma asked, still giggling

                “Yeah, extra big, if you catch my drift,” Kuroo explained, letting one of his hands roll down his body suggestively until it brushed over his crotch. Kenma’s face suddenly flushed with blood, cursing himself for not having realised where he’d been going. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Kuroo continued, playing with the waistband of his pants.

                Kenma looked at where Kuroo’s hand lay, nonchalantly cupping his own junk. He was curious, he admitted to himself. He wanted to see that part of Kuroo – all of Kuroo, especially the parts that were just for him. Still blushing, Kenma waddled over to the bed, growing more embarrassed as he felt the thing in his pants start stiffening at the though of seeing Kuroo in all his glory.

                “Ohoho? Is that your DS in your pocket, or are you just excited to see me?” Kuroo joked as he noticed Kenma’s awkward movements, guessing what was the cause. He casually reached out to grip the boy by the hip with one hand, bringing him closer, and looking up for the boy to nod before pulling down the front of his pants with his free hand. Kenma’s half hard cock flopped out of his pants, and Kenma started to feel awkward – Kuroo was just staring at it. Wasn’t he going to show him his too?

                “Holy fuck!” Kuroo gasped after a moment or two, “Fuck!”

                “W-what?” Kenma asked anxiously, what was the problem, “Is something wrong?

                “No, I just – fuck – I, um, didn’t expect it to be so big,” Kuroo admitted

                “What?” Kenma asked, looking down at himself. Was he that big? He’d never seen another one, he’d just figured he was normal sized, “Am I really that big?” Kuroo looked up at the boy incredulously,

                “Are you fuckin- That thing’s got to be like 10 inches!” Kuroo yelped

                “And that’s big?” Kenma asked, not sure what Kuroo was getting so worked up about, “How big is yours? You said it was big right?” Kuroo blanched a little, and Kenma caught onto why Kuroo might be so concerned about how big his cock was. Kenma leaned over and pulled down the front of Kuroo’s pants, batting away his feeble attempt to stop him, uncovering Kuroo’s cock. It was only half hard, but it was still only six inches, maybe seven when fully hard.

                “Do... do you not like that it’s so big?” Kenma asked self-consciously, he’d never really thought about whether or not Kuroo would like his cock or not – he’d not realised there was anything different about it to begin with.

                “What? No...” Kuroo tried to argue, trailing off as he continued to stare at Kenma’s cock, now starting to go limp, “Uh, can... can I touch it?”

                “Um, I guess,” Kenma mumbled, flinching when Kuroo’s hand reached out and took a firm grip on his cock, starting to slowly pump it. As he did so it started to harden in his hand, eventually becoming fully erect while Kuroo looked at it in wonder. Kenma bit his lip as Kuroo stroked him, it felt so much better when Kuroo did it than whenever he’d done it himself. He was about to say something, when he looked down to notice Kuroo was already rock hard himself.

                “Kuroo?” Kenma asked, voice wobbling a little as he continued to pump his cock in a slow rhythm. Kuroo looked up at him, noticing his gaze travelling down the rest of his body towards his hard cock.

                “Um, I just-“

                “I wanna touch it too,” Kenma keened, subconsciously thrusting into Kuroo’s hand at the thought of it. Kuroo rolled back on the bed, giving enough room for Kenma to hop on with him. Kenma hesitated a moment, before pulling his pants all the way off and sitting on top of Kuroo, straddling his thighs as Kuroo kicked off his own pants.

                Kenma started stroking and massaging Kuroo’s cock, fascinating by how something could be so hard yet so soft at the same time, malleable and hot under his thin fingers. Kuroo groaned a little, reaching down to take Kenma’s cock in both his hands, pumping him slowly. Soon Kuroo brushed Kenma’s hands away from his cock and pressed both of their cocks together, taking them in his hands and pumping them together, smearing the first drops of precum down their lengths as lubricant. Kenma began slowly thrusting into the warm slickness of Kuroo’s hands, loving the feeling of his cock against Kuroo’s, while Kuroo struggled to stop himself from continuously bucking up into his hands.

                Kenma whined when Kuroo released his grip, reaching down himself to try and replace the warm slick motion, but Kuroo stopped him.

                “Kenma,” Kuroo rasped pleadingly, looking down at his massive glistening cock, “Um, I wanna... I wanna taste, um,” Kenma got the message, shuffling up Kuroo’s body, straddling his chest now and letting the head of his hard cock rub along the crease of Kuroo’s mouth, smearing beads of precum there.

                He moaned in pleasure as he felt Kuroo’s tongue flickering out to lick them up, rubbing against the underside of his cock as he did so. Soon Kuroo began kissing his cock, quickly developing into taking the head into his mouth in short bobs before releasing it again, slicking up the head and Kuroo’s lips in saliva and precum. Kenma struggled to hold back the urge to buck his hips, quickly unable to stop himself from thrusting into the wet warmth of Kuroo’s mouth.

                It was probably the most blissful feeling he’d ever felt, the hot slippery velvet of Kuroo’s mouth, tongue wrapping along the underside of his cock as he thrust it in, only to pull it out as he realised what he’d done. Kuroo looked up at him, a weak smile on his lips as Kenma’s wet cock twitched a few centimetres above his mouth, still connected by a string of saliva.

                “Please kitten,” he begged, “I want more,”

                Not needing to be asked twice, Kenma threw caution to the wind as his lust-fogged brain starting his hips pushing forward, cock slipping past Kuroo’s slick lips and beginning to thrust in and out of Kuroo’s hot, wet mouth. At first he just used shallow thrusts, barely sticking in the head, slowly so as not to make Kuroo uncomfortable. But soon it was too much, and Kenma began picking up speed, thrusts going deeper and deeper.

                Eventually he began to feel the head of his cock hit the back of Kuroo’s throat, his mouth sucking him in lewdly, spit dribbling out as Kuroo desperately tried to devour his massive cock. Soon Kenma pushed past even that, feeling the tip of his cock start to slide into Kuroo’s throat, now effectively fucking into his face as Kuroo just began to moan in pleasure, breathing in between thrusts. The vibrations of his moans pushed Kenma over the edge, letting out a deep grunt as he began shooting cum down Kuroo’s throat, not stopping his vigorous fucking of his mouth. He felt something hot flick against his back, but he barely registered it as he continued to pump more and more cum into Kuroo, the excess starting to spill out of his mouth.

                Having finally ridden out his orgasm, Kenma pulled his cock out of Kuroo’s mouth, letting it rest on Kuroo’s check, now only half hard, smearing the last few drops of cum across his face. Kuroo licked desperately at his lips, trying to find every last bit of Kenma’s cum, revelling as the taste rolled across his tongue. Kenma could feel a cold trickle down his back, looking to see that Kuroo had been touching himself while blowing him, cumming hard enough to shoot strings of cum up Kenma’s back.

                “Sorry,” Kenma apologised, suddenly becoming meek and anxious as he realised what he’d just done, fog of lust rising from his brain. “I shouldn’t have done that-“

                “Mhmmm,” Kuroo just moaned contently, rolling his face to the side to try and get at Kenma’s half hard cock, kissing it gently, “I didn’t think it was possible to love anything more than you,” he declared wistfully, “But that is one fucking amazing cock,”

                Kenma just looked down at him, annoyed, trying to hide the fact that deep down he was secretly in love with Kuroo’s mouth a lot more now himself. He began to turn red as he wondered what other parts of Kuroo he might fall in love with, quickly getting off Kuroo to go get a towel to wipe the cold cum off of his back. Kuroo called after him as he strode out of the room, apologising halfheartedly as he left. When he returned, Kuroo was already asleep, smiling with a few smears of cum still on his cheeks.

                In an attempt to ignore the already reviving thing in his pants, Kenma got into bed with Kuroo, letting the boy spoon him and trying to ignore the fact that they were both naked, and where was Kuroo’s cock pressed against him – and what would it feel like to- No! Sleep time, think about that later, preferably when you’re alone. Kenma drifted off to sleep in Kuroo’s embrace.


End file.
